


Who would you rather be stuck in an elevator with, the Hulk or Loki?

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, real interview question and answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Loki and Steve stuck in an elevator.  See question above and read on to find the answer.





	Who would you rather be stuck in an elevator with, the Hulk or Loki?

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing this interview this question came from a while ago, but the plot only popped in my head from a recent viewing. I was hoping for something lighter, as my last story was very high angst.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JfcHGxrqMY 
> 
> Beta read by Shallowgenepool, thank you as always. and to Cellis for pointing me in the direction of the interview again.

The doors to the elevator opened and Loki paused as he saw Steve standing towards the back, his eyes fixed on the tablet in his hand. In recent weeks, he avoided being in the same room as the leader of the Avengers. Still, he could hardly walk away again, as Steve had seen him and smiled, shifting to one side to give him plenty of space. Reluctantly, he stepped in and the doors closed behind him. 

Since Loki’s arrival at the tower to carry out his sentence, the Captain did his best wherever possible to make him feel welcome. Unlike Barton and Stark, he tried not to hold grudges. As far as he was concerned, Loki had been tried and sentenced to a life of service to Earth, the realm he had damaged the most. (The near-destruction of Jotunheim was considered an act of war and so set aside.) So, Steve felt as long as he was helping them, Loki was making amends for his actions and deserved to be treated with respect. 

This had confused Loki. He had never been treated like this before, other than by his mother. Thor may have loved him, but he still regarded Loki and his abilities beneath him, just as Odin and the rest of Asgard did. So, to have someone value him, even ask his opinion during their missions together and take that advice into account when making a plan; it wasn’t something he had ever experienced before and while it pleased him, it also made him uncomfortable. 

Loki was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the elevator grind to a halt. Steve reached out to hit the button for his floor a few times before he cursed. For some reason for the last week, there had problems with the power throughout the tower. The outages were hitting random systems at random times and was driving Tony to distraction trying to find out what the cause was, particularly as there was nothing wrong with the arc reactor or the systems themselves. 

“Tony, the elevator has stopped again.” Steve said into the elevator's communicator. “Stark, Romanoff, Banner? Can anyone hear me?” 

“It would seem the power failure has effected communication as well as the elevator.” Loki commented, feeling unsettled at being stuck in close proximity to the Captain. 

“Looks like. I take it you can’t just magic us out of here.” Steve asked over his shoulder as he tried the button once more. 

“I fear not.” Loki raised his arm, showing the bracelet that was firmly attached to his wrist. One of the conditions of him being able to carry out his sentence on Earth included that all but the most basic spells be restricted. Only during missions could he use his full range of powers which unfortunately included his ability to teleport. It also had the added effect that it prevented him from lying. It didn’t force him to speak if he didn’t want to, but when he did voice his mind, it had to be the truth.

“Didn’t think so.” Steve said, turning to face him. His eyes dropped to the bracelet, clearly not liking what he saw. “You know I’ve been trying to get rid of that thing, right?” 

“It is unlikely that Odin will agree. After all, I could simply leave Midgard and continue my reign of terror across the nine realms if I were to be given full access to my magic.” Loki replied, resignation in his voice. 

Steve took a step closer, his head cocked slightly. “I don’t think you will. You seem………happier than when you first arrived, more content.” 

Loki couldn’t deny it. He was happier than he had ever been on Asgard, even though he was a prisoner, and it was mostly down to the man in front of him. He was sure that if given the choice, he would wish to remain on Earth. As it was, the matter was out of his hands and it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. 

“It would seem you have a gift for foretelling.” Loki said, changing the subject. “Did you say but last week that you would have preferring being locked in here with me, rather the green beast?” 

Steve laughed, thinking about the interview he had given the week before. While most of the questions had been cleared in advance, there had been a section at the end where the viewers had submitted their own questions. One had been, ‘Who would he rather be stuck in an elevator with, the Hulk or Loki?’ 

Steve had considered the question for moment before saying. “Loki. Elevator with the Hulk, you would be almost guaranteed to die.” 

Loki had seen the interview when it was aired and found the Captain's reasons logical, but the man had avoided looking at the interviewer or camera as he replied, something that Loki had noted was a sure-fire sign of him lying. Loki felt that in truth, Steve would prefer the Hulk, but didn’t want to share the fact for some reason. 

Steve leaned back against the wall of the elevator, watching Loki. “I didn’t realize you saw the interview. The question was a bit of a surprise, but then I think the guy must have had a sense of humor.” 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “It was Stark who drew it to my attention and he certainly found it most entertaining. He however, did not see what I saw. Why lie? No one would have been offended, least at all me, had you been honest and named the Hulk.” 

Steve looked confused. “I didn’t lie, trust me I would much rather be in here with you than the Hulk. If I’m being completely honest, the same goes for most of the rest of them. Nat and Barton would be fine, but Tony would talk non-stop, Banner, well Hulk and I’m sorry to say your brother. His views on you haven’t made me his buddy right now.” 

Loki knew that Steve and Thor hadn’t seen eye to eye over him. Thor wanted to keep him on a tight leash, while Steve want to see him receive certain freedoms, especially as he proved himself on missions. The captain’s last statement confused Loki a little, because as far as he could tell, it was the truth. That still didn’t change that he did lie before. 

“Thor will not change. He will follow the terms of my sentence to my last breath. I have learnt to expect nothing less from him now.” Loki pointed out. “I am also no fool, Captain. I have had little to do here, restricted as I am. I have not been idle. I observe, gain understanding of those around me. You are not a good liar, for you lack practice. When you do, you cannot meet the person’s eye, you shy away. You did this while answering that question and only that question. You lied. Do not deny it, I am not offended. I understand my place here.” 

Steve was silent for a long time. It seemed to Loki, that he didn’t like being caught in the lie and no longer wished to continue in the conversation. Loki in his turn, watched the mortal, hoping that the power would return to end this awkward moment they both shared. When Steve did speak, it took Loki by surprise. 

“I guess I did. But it wasn’t that I would prefer the Hulk in here rather then you, I promise you.” 

This caught Loki’s interest, mostly because it was still true. Now Loki had to know what Steve had lied about. 

“But you did lie and now Captain, you have me intrigued. What was it that was a lie?” Loki probed, he shifted slightly, moving between Steve and the elevator doors. 

“Loki, come on. Can we not do this? You’ve caught me out, now drop it.” Steve asked, turning from Loki to stare at the metal wall behind him. 

“Captain. You cannot give the God of Mischief such a boon and then snatch it from me again. I would know the truth of the matter. What was would make the Great Captain America tell a falsehood to his many admires?” Loki mocked him. 

“It’s because I like you and I mean more then just as a friend.” Steve snapped around, facing Loki, making sure he was looking him in the eye. “I can’t explain it, but I know that being in here with you right now, it’s a blessing and a curse. Being so close and knowing you don’t share my feelings. Maybe I was wrong, maybe the Hulk would be better after all.” 

Steve stared at Loki with an intensity that both frightened and exhilarated him. Steve was declaring his affections and Loki was stunned in to silence. It felt like hours as the pair stared at each other, but only moments had passed, when Tony’s voice filled the room. 

“Guys, powers back up and the door should open.” 

Right on cue, the doors slid open and Loki, fearing what he might do, bolted from the elevator, leaving Steve and his confession behind him.

 

Loki stood at the door of Steve’s apartment, unsure what he was going to do. For the last few hours, he had sat in his room, debating his response to the Captain. He had even missed the evening meal, which apparently, Steve had also done.

Loki had spent the time examining his feelings for the Captain. He couldn’t deny that he was very attractive and one of the few men he felt true respect for. However, the more he thought about Steve’s admission, the more he began to realize that this was the truth behind his avoidance of the man. He discovered that it would be an easy step to for him to take that attraction into affection. He wondered now if a subconscious fear of rejection by the Captain had dictated his decision to maintain his distance from him. As it was clear that rejection was less likely, it seemed only logical to pursue his interest.

And yet, standing before the door, he paused once more. After all, Loki running from the elevator would have done little to give Steve reason to hope that his assessment of Loki’s feelings had been incorrect. Then there was the reaction of the others who lived within the tower. It was unlikely that any of them, especially Thor, would take kindly to Loki seeming to corrupt the Captain. It could make living here unpleasant for the god. 

In the end, his debate was interrupted when Steve opened his door. The pair of them stood in silence for a moment, before he said. “Loki, I wasn’t expecting to see you any time soon. What do you want?”

Loki let out the breath he had been holding. “I believe it would be in our best interests to talk, would you not agree, Captain?”

Steve shook his head. “Sorry, I think you made your feelings clear when you bolted from the elevator. I would rather forget I ever told you and stay out of your way for a little while. Can you do that for me, please?”

The Captain tried to move around Loki so he could get out of his room, but Loki shifted to prevent him. 

“I do not believe that your solution would benefit either of us, Captain.” Loki replied. “It certainly would not be wise of me to allow your romantic feelings towards me to cool.”

Grabbing Loki’s arm, Steve pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them. He let his arm go as soon as they were in the sitting room. “Sorry. I just don’t want to talk about this where the others can hear. Tony wouldn’t let me hear the end of this. Ok, say what you need to, then we can move on.”

Loki moved closer to Steve, noting that Steve seemed to be fighting the urge to get closer too. “I mealy wished to point out your error.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess, telling you the truth. Well, I did ask you to drop it. Like I said, I am happy to forget I ever said anything and I promise I will never try to act on my feelings. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me.”

Loki smiled and once more advanced. This time Steve retreated. “Your error was not making your confession to me. It was your assumption that I was indifferent to you. I can assure you, I am anything but. It was my fear of rejection that stilled my tongue until now.”

Whatever Loki had expected next, it wasn’t Steve’s eyes to fill with cold anger. “I don’t know why I ever expected anything better from you. What, have you been waiting for something you can mock me with? Well I’ve given it to you. So, go on, have your fun. Tell me you love me, then laugh at me.”

Steve turned away, clearly upset by his assumption of Loki’s intentions. Loki knew he had forgotten the bracelet once more. Slowly, he reached out and touched Steve’s shoulder. Steve tried to shake off the offending hand, but Loki’s grip was too tight. Steve turned back to yell at the god when he spotted the bracelet. His eyes snapped up to Loki’s.

“You can’t lie.” Steve stated, not really sure what else to say.

Again Loki smiled. “I cannot. Nor have I been forced to speak. My feelings are my own and confessed freely. I care for you, Steven and I wish to……….”

Steve leaned in, cutting Loki off with a kiss. It started as the slight touch of his lips, but when Loki made no move to withdraw or push him away, Steve increased the pressure. Loki for his part, wrapped his arms around Steve, pulling him tight to his body. Loki’s month opened and he moaned as Steve’s tongue touched his own. This felt like Valhalla.

 

 

“Steve?” Tony voice suddenly said through Steve's communicator. “Capsicle, can you hear me?”

Loki let out a huff of annoyance as Steve broke the kiss. He smiled apologetically at the god, before answering.

“I’m here, Tony, what’s up?”

“All the cameras on the accommodation floors shut off about thirty seconds ago. Given that I saw Rock of Ages in there with you and it looked like you were having an intense discussion, I was just checking that he wasn’t up to something evil.” Tony replied.

Steve rolled his eyes. “No, everything is fine, he’s not doing anything.” An idea hit him. “Still, until you’ve got the cameras working again, I’ll keep him with me, make sure he behaves. He can stay on the couch if needs be.”

“Roger that, do you want me to get Thor to join you? Give you some extra muscle.”

“No.” Steve replied, hoping he didn’t answer too quickly. “I can manage him, Thor may just aggravate him.”

“If you’re sure. I’ll give you a heads up when I get the cameras up and running again.”

Steve breathed out a sigh as Tony signed off. He glanced back at Loki, who had moved away slightly. “Sorry, guess I forgot about the cameras. Good thing no one will see that.”

The hairs on the back of Loki’s neck bristled. “I spent many years being kept in the shadows by Odin and Thor. I will not do so now. If you wish our courtship to be hidden from those around us, then maybe more prudent for me to step away no……”

“Stop, no, not at all. The last thing I want to do is hide. But I’m not happy that everyone in the tower could have seen our first kiss. That’s a bit too personal for me. We will tell them when we are ready.” Steve interrupted Loki mid flow, hoping to reassure him. As if to prove his point, Steve pulled him to him once more, starting to kiss him all over again.

This seemed to satisfy Loki and when they came up for air, he ran his hand over Steve's cheek. Still, the cameras made him curious. 

“It is strange that if it were not for Stark’s power incidents, we may still be in ignorance of the other’s feelings. Does it not seem convenient?” Loki asked.

“Tony will get it sorted. Now there are things I want to do before he does.” Steve replied with a smirk.

 

Tony cursed when the cameras shut off for the third time this week. What had started out as a distraction, a bit of fun, seemed to be getting worse. The elevator had been stuck today longer than it should have been and they had never lost all the cameras in one area before. It did seem odd that both these events involved Steve and Loki, but up until now, everybody had been effected, so Tony pushed the thought out of his mind.

“Right JARVIS. I want this sorted now. This is getting out of hand and Cap shouldn’t be left looking after Reindeer Games longer then he needs to.” Tony called out to his oldest friend.

“Running diagnostic protocols now, Sir. This may take several minutes.” The British voice came back.

“I don’t get it J. I’ve been through every line of code, checked the Arc Reactor. I just can’t understand what's causing all these problems.” Tony said staring at his monitor.

“I have been unable to detect any fault during my scans. I will continue to monitor the situation. I would like to point out Sir that you have been awake for nearly thirty hours. Your standing orders are that I lock you out of the system, should you exceed that number. May I suggest some rest and you review the problem in the morning.” JARVIS replied. It wasn’t Tony’s orders as such, rather Pepper’s, but the billionaire rarely argued.

“Ok, J wake me in five hours unless something major turned up.” Tony sighed. He hated leaving a mystery unsolved. He also knew that JARVIS would also let him sleep closer to eight hours, but he would wake him sooner if he needed him. 

The computer programme waited for Tony to leave before switching the camera in Steve’s room back on. He observed that it hadn’t progressed much further between the pair although they had moved to the couch to continue kissing, but knowing the Captain’s upbringing, he wasn’t surprised, fully expecting him to proceed with caution. 

People forgot how much JARVIS saw in the tower and while he didn’t really understand biological emotion, he could read the physiological effect it had on humans. He had observed the rise in heartbeat of the Captain when Loki was near and how Loki would shy away, only looking to Steve when he was certain no one else was looking. Now all he could hope was that his actions wouldn’t result in more problems, although his projections showed that that was unlikely.

JARVIS was satisfied with his work and switched off the camera again, deleting what he had seen. As all the tower residents were now either sleeping or preoccupied in their rooms for the evening, he put the rest of the tower into sleep mode, but ready at a moment's notice should an Assemble be called. All was well in the Avengers Tower under his watch, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback welcome.


End file.
